The Last Night before
by maia.maiestas
Summary: It's the night before the rest of their lives together, but Hermione is having some doubts about Draco's desire to marry her. So she seeks him out and gets something completely different that what she'd expected. WARNING: smut


**The Last Night before…**

She was panting desperately back and forth until she finally knew what to do. She had put it out for too long, hoping to come up with a better idea. Any idea, really. But she didn't see any other option. She'd have to go. Glancing at her watch she realised that she had to go _know_! There was no time to waste. She turned on the spot and apparated into a well known living room. She had spent aeons of time in this particular room. First when she had helped the Order make it liveable. Then later when she was hiding from the world with her two best friends; Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Then after that she had moved into this grand house with said friends. It had been precisely a year since she moved out and in with her boyfriend. And it was this boyfriend she was now looking for.

"Draco!" she called out carefully, hoping that he alone would hear her.

"Huh?" a grumpy voice sounded from one of the couches. "'Mione?"

"Yes," she said, instantly feeling foolish. Had it really been necessary to do this? Really, she loved him, right? So what was the problem? At that moment Draco flicked his wand and lighted a candle, which illuminated his handsome face. And then she remembered what the problem was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and scooted over on the couch, making room for her to sit next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said quietly.

"You know that it's bad luck, right?" Draco said with his usual and very sexy smirk.

"I know," Hermione said, avoiding looking at his face, knowing that if she did, she'd get sucked into his charm and lose her nerve to say what had to be said. "But this is important."

Draco frowned, sensing her discomfort.

"We're getting married tomorrow," he said, almost as if he was questioning the fact.

"Yes," Hermione said, still looking away from him. "But before we do that there's something we must clear up."

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I really thought I was the one who would be getting second thoughts," he mumbled. "I thought it would be me."

"That's why I'm here," Hermione hurriedly said, grabbing his hands in hers, holding them close to her body. "I'm only having second thoughts because I'm afraid you're having them."

"Hermione, I love you," Draco said, looking her deep in the eyes to prove his point and his affections.

"I don't doubt that," she said with emphasis. "I don't doubt your love for me for a second. But I do doubt your desire to marry me."

"_I_ proposed to _you_, remember? Not the other way around."

"I remember that. I'm just afraid that you only did that to humour me. you know, I had been pushing you for a long time."

Draco sighed and released his hands from her grasp. He stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

"You're partly right," he confessed. "When I proposed I only did it to get to stop nagging me about it."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed loudly in offence, but Draco ignored her.

"I figured that If only I did that, then we could at least have a very, very long engagement. And then when I was completely ready we could get married. But you started planning the wedding right away."

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said fearfully. "We don't have to go through with this. It's fine, if you don't…"

"Hermione please let me finish."

She instantly fell silent and awaited his explanation. Draco sighed once again and sat down on the couch.

"At first, when you and Ginny started looking at dresses and locations, I started to panic. I was desperately looking for and escape way. For some way to get out of it all. But then – do you remember that day, when we went to my parents' house for dinner and my mother called you her daughter-in-law? – Well, in that moment I realised that this whole marriage thing was a perfect idea. And I realised that it was exactly what I wanted. To claim your love and affection in front of everyone we know. And to hear you do the same thing. And I stopped panicking."

Hermione was silent as she studied the face of her husband-to-be. Was he making this up just to please her? Or was he deadly serious? Before she could question him further, Draco silenced every nosy, insecure question she might have with a hot, passionate kiss. His lips were on hers, his arms tightly around her waist and shoulder, and didn't seem like he was ever planning on letting her go. Hermione felt short of breath, almost crushed, but it was the most delightful pain in her world. It meant that Draco was serious about her, about the wedding and about their marriage. After only three seconds of hesitation she responded to his kiss, lacing her fingers through his platinum blond hair, tugging it lightly, making him groan in her mouth.

She was too consumed by his lips to really notice where his hands were; at least until they were pulling at the hem of her nightgown, trying to pull it over her head. She instantly let go of his hair and pulled away from the kiss long enough for him to get the gown off. Before she could do anything else, his lips had claimed hers again and his hands were roaming over her back, thighs and stomach, avoiding all the placed that direly needed his attention. She squirmed under his touch trying to get him to move to her special places. He chuckled in delight and kept on avoiding them.

Hermione decided to tease him back. She backed away from his lips and hands, smiling slyly and the befuddled look on his face. Very slowly she let her hands do to herself, what he had denied her. She moved behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her body. She threw the bra over her shoulder slowly, so he could get a good look at her heaving breasts before she covered them with her hands. She moaned a little at the sensation of her hands on herself and his eyes on her. She let her eyes roam over his body. He was only a pair of gray sweats, leaving his incredibly nice and toned chest open to her worshipping gaze. Draco noticed her staring and playfully flexed his abs. Hermione laughed girlishly, and told her eyes to look further south. And, oh yeah, there it was. Great and wonderful, poking at his sweats, begging to be let out, to be touched and to be pleasured. Hermione licked her lips. On its own account one of her hands abandoned her breast and moved over her stomach, into her knickers. She heard Draco inhale sharply and then his hand shot down into his pants, grabbing the huge erection. Their combined moans filled the room quickly.

"Oh, Merlin, woman!" Draco hissed. "You know I love it when you tease yourself."

"Oh, I know," Hermione laughed breathlessly, caught up in the sexual heat flowing between them. She released her other breast and moved her hand to push her knickers to the side, allowing Draco to see all of her. She was not at all prepared for his response.

At the sight of her dripping core, Draco couldn't contain himself any longer. He lounged himself at her, knocking her back with his force and lashing his mouth onto her sex. Without any further teasing his tongue found all her spots, licking both hard and fast, and soft and gentle. He quickly brought Hermione to the brink, but before she could come undone, he pulled away. Hermione opened her eyes to send him a scorching, stern look, but she look instantly faded to one of anticipation as she saw that he was ridding himself of the sweats. She lay back down again and awaited his entrance. When he was completely naked he looked down upon her sweat covered body, stroking himself to the sight. He noticed how Hermione was beginning to get impatient again, but before she could utter her complaints he sheathed himself to the hilt with one long, powerful thrust. Hermione came instantly with a little scream.

"Merlin, Draco!" she gasped, clinging to his shoulders as he started moving within her, keeping the orgasm rolling.

"Hermione, I love you," Draco breathed in her ear, feeling himself getting closer and closer with each wonderful thrust inside her amazing, loving body. "I want you to be my wife."

"There's nothing I'd rather be," she moaned back, digging her nails into his shoulders as he hit a tender spot.

After that they couldn't talk, they hadn't the air for words, only for lovemaking. Draco kept on thrusting within her with hard strokes; going almost all the way out before burying himself in her dripping heat completely with one stroke. Quickly they both neared orgasm. Draco reached down between them and found her clit. He massaged it skilfully, making her scream again. The sound of her hoarse pleasure in his ear finished him off. He released his love inside of her and with two more thrusts and a twist of her clit, made Hermione follow him into pure bliss. He collapsed on top of her, not able to support his own weight anymore. They were both gasping and panting hard.

"Wow," Hermione breathed while smoothing down Draco's tumbled hair. "I really hope Ron and Harry didn't hear that."

Draco laughed and said, "I don't really. Then they'd finally acknowledge me as the better lover."

"Merlin!" Hermione laughed with him. "I don't understand men at all!"

"You don't have to understand me," Draco said, slightly more serious than before. "You just have to marry me."

"Of course," Hermione said truthfully. "I'll marry you, live with you and have you children."

At those words Draco feigned horror.

"Children?" he said dramatically. "I never signed up for children!"

Hermione laughed as she said, "Well, you'd better get used to the idea now, because this one you can't worm your way out of, my lovely little ferret."

"Oh, there's no way I'd want to worm my way out of having children with you. I want it all. With you."

_**I know, I know! It's been far too long since my last update. So I decided to please all of my great readers with our own, favourite couple!**_

_**Please review and share you excellent thoughts!**_


End file.
